Gara-gara Lagu,Donghae Patah Hati
by NicKyun
Summary: Summary: Ketika Donghae Kecil Patah Hati karena Sebuah Lagu yang terus-terusan Eunhyuk nyanyikan. Dan itu membuat Donghae bertanya kepada Eunhyuk? Apa yang ditanya Donghae Ke Eunhyuk ? /BL/HAEHYUK!Chibi/Review HaeHyuk shipper ia !


Gara-gara Lagu,Donghae Patah Hati

Author : NicKyun

Cast : Lee DongHae X Lee HyukJae

Rated : T

Genre : Humor,Chibi,Comedy

**Warning !**

**BOY LOVE,Banyak typo(s),EYD yang tidak sesuai,Chibi**

**Summary :**

**Ketika Donghae Kecil Patah Hati karena Sebuah Lagu yang terus-terusan Eunhyuk nyanyikan. Dan itu membuat Donghae bertanya kepada Eunhyuk? Apa yang ditanya Donghae Ke Eunhyuk ?  
**_#saya payah dalam membuat summary yang tepat dan pas dihati teman-teman semua. _

_Gomen# :^)_

A/N : anyyeong saya balik lagi dengan fanfiction baru lagi,padahal fanfiction kemarin aja gak bagus Maafkan saya ia. Maaf kalau fanfiction kemarin terdapat banyak kesalahan. Mungkin itu fanfiction enggak layak berada di ffn *nagis darah*. Saya hanya ingin mengembalikan ff haehyuk yang telah hilang atau jarang di ffn dengan mempublish ff buatan saya. Mungkin ff saya tidak layak,tapi saya udah berhasil mempublish ^^ . saya perlu banyak belajar dari author disini,jadi mohon bimbingan nya nde .

* * *

.::. HAEHYUK .::.

Suatu Hari Di Taman Kanak-kanak, seorang namja yang tampan tidak ketulungan sedang cemberut karena ia dicuekin oleh calon namjachingu-nya yang manis bak bidadari. Ia sedari tadi hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berulang-ulang kali,ia kesal dicuekin.

Donghae : Hyukkie... kenapa hyukkie Selalu bernyayi lagu itu,Hae bosan tau dengarnya.  
Eunhyuk : Tapi,Hyukkie suka loh hae,karena hyukkie suka sama noona yang nyanyi itu loh. Mereka keren-keren hae.  
Donghae : Aisshh... padahal kan hae tidak kalah tampan dengan noona itu,kenapa hyukkie cinta sekali sih sama noona itu.  
Eunhyuk : mereka keren loh hae, nama Girl Band nya '2NE1' Hyukkie suka sama noona yang bernama Park Bom . dia mirip Barbie hae.. manis ! kyaaaaaa..  
Donghae : hyukkie berhentilah berteriak seperti itu,dan berhenti meniru dance di video itu .

Eunhyuk tidak memperdulikan Donghae yang menyuruh ia berhenti,ia tetap menlanjutkan dance dari video itu.

Jam belajar telah usai,anak-anak di TK tersebut telah dijemput oleh orang tua mereka. Termaksud donghae dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sedari tadi memperhatikan donghae ia tidak ada melihat atau mengobrol dengan ia lagi. Tapi eunhyuk tidak ambil pusing mungkin calon namjachingu masa depannya itu sedang kesal dengan nya palingan mungkin besok ia akan baikan lagi dengan donghae. Begitulah pemikiran Eunhyuk.

~Donghae Pov~  
Aisshhhh hyukkie menyebalkan sedari tadi disekolah hingga pulang,ia tidak berbicara dengan hae padahal hae kan ingin berbicara dengan hyukkie. Hae enggak mau ngomong sama hyukkie duluan karena kan hyukkie yang punya salah sama hae. Pokoknya enggak mau, hyukkie enggak boleh tertarik sma noona-noona '2NE1' itu . hyukkie kan milik hae :p  
Apa sebaiknya hae juga belajar dance di video itu. Apa judulnya hae lupa ? ahhh judulnya "Do You Love Me" . kekekkeke dengan ini hae bisa menarik perhatian lagi ke hyukkie. Dan hae akan selalu bermain di sekolah dengan hyukkie.

~POV END~

.::. HAEHYUK .::.

KEESOKAN HARI-NYA

Eunhyuk kecil tetap bernyayi dan menari dari lagu '2NE1' . ia sangat suka dengan GirlBand tersebut karena ia berfikir ia juga bisa semanis dan semirip denga barbie seperti noona Park Bom.

Tidak sadar kini donghae telah disamping ia dan melirik eunhyuknya tengan menari.

Donghae : Hyukkie, hae punya sesuatu ni mau tau ?  
Eunhyuk : apa itu hae ? jangan bikin hyukkie penasaraan nde :*  
Donghae : tidak kok, Hyukkie tau tidak ? Kalau Hae...!"  
Eunhyuk : Apa Hae.. palli katakan ke hyukkie!  
Donghae : Hae udah bisa menari MV 'Do You Love Me' yang dinyanyii sama noona-noona itu loh!"  
Eunhyuk : Benarkah ? Ayooo kita menari bersama Hae! Hyukkie putar nde videonya hae ambil posisi. Hyukkie mau menari seperti park boom noona. Kalau Hae ?  
Donghae : Hmmm...Siapa iia? Hae belum mengenal mereka hyukkie!  
Eunhyuk : yasudahlah tidak apa-apa kok hae-ah. Nanti hyukkie kasih tau nama-nama noona itu. Arra!  
Donghae : Aku mengerti hyukkie sayang :*

Semua siswa maupun siswi telah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing tapi tidak dengan donghae dan eunhyuk, mereka sepertinya hari ini dijemput oleh kedua orangtua nya agak telat. Mungkin ada sesuatu hal yang perlu dikerjakan,mereka memaklumi nya.

Donghae : Hyukkie tidak apa-apa belum dijemput?  
Eunhyuk : Tidak apa-apa hae-ah kan disini ada hae yang menjaga hyukkie.  
Donghae : HIHIHIHIH .. hyukkie manis sekali,Hae suka. Hyukkie mirip sama noona yang di video itu park boom noona. Hyukkie seperti barbie.  
Eunhyuk : Jinja ? KYAAAAA... Gomawo hae . (Eunhyuk mencium kedua pipi donghae)  
Donghae : Hyukkia-ah sepertinya ahjusshi sudah menjemput hyukkie tuh,hae juga sudah dijemput kajja kita pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Nantik sore jangan lupa nde kita bermain ke taman!  
"Arraso,Hae byee byee hae"

.::. HAEHYUK .::.

DiTaman

Donghae : Hyukkie lama,apa ia ingat dengan janji tadi benci hyukkie  
Eomma : Kenapa berteriak seperti itu sayang ? kenapa hae bilang hae membenci hyukkie? Apa hyukkie berbuat salah ke anak eomma ini eoh ?  
Donghae : iya eomma, Hyukkie berbuat salah dengan hae. Salahnya ia tidak menepati janji nya eomma. Hae benci .. huweeeeee T.T  
Eomma : aigoo anak eomma yang tampan ini kenapa menagis eoh,malu diliat sama orang . apa hae tidak takut kalau hyukkie melihat dan hyukkie tidak mau menikah dengan hae-ah.!  
Donghae : anni... Hae hanya sebal melihat hyukkie,sekarang hyukkie sering cuekin hae. Karena noona-noona itu. [Adu donghae ke eommanya]  
Eomma : Noona yang mana hae sayaang ? coba jelaskan pada eomma?  
Donghae : Ituloh eomma, noona-noona girlband '2NE1' hyukkie sering menari bahkan menyanyi lagu noona itu. Dan hae dicueki. T.T  
Eomma : Astaga ternyata anak eomma ini cemburu eoh,lucu nya anak eomma. Baiklah mari kita mencari hyukkie di taman ini mungkin hyukkie berada tidak jauh dari kita.

Donghae : Eomma itu hyuk dengan Ahjjuma lee. Kajja kita kesana eomma.  
Eomma : baiklah.

Mereka menuju ke bangku taman yang sedang didudukin oleh eommanya aba-aba Donghae langsung berlari ke arah Eunhyuk yang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang donghae tidak tau sama sekali.

Eomma donghae : annyeong haseyo nyonya Lee. Bolehkan saya bergabung. Hehehhe  
Eomma Eunhyuk : annyeong eommanya donghae,silahkan duduklah . sendirian ?  
Eomma Donghae : tidak, aku bersama dengan donghae. Itu ia disana bersama hyukkie.  
Eomma Eunhyuk : huaaa mereka serasi sekali,aku tidak sabar untuk menjodohkan mereka ketika dewasa. Pasti menjadi pasangan serasi.  
Eomma Donghae : nde, saya pun setuju dengan pendapat anda. Untung saja dulu kita telah sepakat bahwa anak kita akan kita jodohkan. Aku akan mempunyai menantu yang manis ^^

Baiklah kita tinggalkan kedua orangtua mereka,maklum semasa muda mereka ada fujoshi jadi ketika membayangkan anak mereka bersama dan menjalin sebuah ikatan pernikahan mereka akan bersorak gembira. Ckckc dasar eomma fujoshi ^^  
Kita beralih ke HaeHyuk ! :*

Donghae : Hyukkkkkieeeeee,  
Eunhyuk : [Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggil ia] Huaaaaaaaaaa Hae-ah. Mari kesini!  
Donghae : Hyukkie kenapa tidak menemui hae disana bersama eomma hae eoh ?  
Eunhyuk : Mianhae hyukkie tidak bermaksud itu melupakan janji kita hae, Cuma hyukkie lagi berlatih dancenya noona-noona '2NE1'.  
Donghae : hyukkie selalu memikirkan noona itu kenapa hae tidak hyukkie pikirkan?  
Eunhyuk : ada loh hyukkie pikirkan hae,kan hae-ah no 1 di hati hyukkie  
Donghae : benarkah itu ? apa hyukkie tidak berbohong eoh ?  
Eunhyuk : tidak hae-ahh  
Donghae : Gomawo, Hyukkie hae mau tanya "Do You Love Me" Hyukkie ?  
Eunhyuk : Anni, hyukkie tidak mau lagu "Do You Love Me" itu dinyanyikan dengan hae. Karena tidak bagus. [jawab eunhyuk dengan wajah polos]  
Donghae : Tapi kan itu perasaaan Hae sama hyukkie. Hae udah ungkapin tapi Hyukkie tidak membalasnya . Huweeeeeee Eomma Hyukkie tidak mencintai Hae, Hyukkie mencinta noona-noona itu . eommmmaaaaa Huweeeee T.T [Donghae lari menghampiri eomma nya]

Eomma donghae : Kenapa anak eomma eoh tiba-tiba menagis ?  
Donghae : itu eomma,hyukkie tidak cinta dengan hae! Huweeeee T.T  
Eomma Eunhyuk : Hyukkie chagi apa benar yang Hae katakan itu ?  
Eunhyuk : Iya,Hyukkie tidak mau mendengar lagu "Do You Love Me" milik noona '2NE1' dinyanyi kan sama Hae-ah. Karena hae tidak pantas banget,yang cocok itu hyukkie loh eomma,Ahjjuma lee. Hae sudah jangan menagis nde,tidak tampan lagi loh! HIHIHI  
Donghae : Huweeeeeeeeeeee Eomma,Ahjjuma T.T

Eomma-eomma mereka hanya bisa cengo dengan sikap terlalu polos Eunhyuk,mereka berfikir sebenarnya Eunhyuk ini Polos atau bodoh #ditabok# dengan arti kata 'Do You Love Me' . Donghae yang malang :* dan Eunhyuk yang polos tapi terlalu Ehmm tidak pintar #dihajar :v

**END**

* * *

Huaaaaa akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fanfiction oneshoot ini,sebenarnya ff ini saya buat Cuma 1 jam lebih sih gara-gara dengar lagu 2NE1 'Do You Love Me' . ide ini sudah lama sih. Tapi baru sempat saya tuangkan kedalam bentuk tulisan yang sangat tidak bagus ini. Maafkan saya lagi misalkan fanfic ini tidak layak untuk dibaca,saya mecoba sebisa mungkin memperbaiki tulisan saya.

Saya mau cuap-cuap sedikit ia teman-teman,sebenarnya saya senang bisa mengenal dan membaca fanfiction haehyuk di ffn ini. Saya sering membaca ff EunHaeHyuk di ffn ini dan semuanya kereen –keren loh kasih banyak-banyak jempol buat authornya.

Saya Masih tetap menunggu ff haehyuk yang lain di ffn yang belum di update sama author favorite saya. Baik itu yang baru atau yang lama,yang penting ff haehyuk . Mari melestarika Fanfiction HaeHyuk . Mari kawan-kawan EunHaeHyuk Shipper ^^

LEE DONGHAE Love LEE HYUKJAE

Ditunggu review –nya iia teman-teman ^^  
Diterima saran maupun kritikan dari kalian semua,karena dari kritik dan saran kalian saya bisa memperbaiki tulisan saya ^^  
dan mungkin diantara kalian yang mau ajarin saya menulis fanfiction yang baik dan benar saya menunggu PM kalian. Dan apalagi ada yang mau membantu saya membuat fanfiction rated M,LEMON,NC semuanya deh yang berbaur YADONG, PM saya juga nde. apalagi kalau ada yang mau ngajarin saya menulis Fanfiction rated M YAOI saya pasti senang #duarr .. hhhuuhuhu saya mah belum pintar sampai ke sana :v *abaikan yang tulisan berbaur mesum itu :D


End file.
